


Angel's Liberty

by Laviilen



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Childhood Trauma, Crime Scenes, Depression, Eiji And Ash Finally Fall In Love, Eiji Is Adorable, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Healing, M/M, Overcoming Issues, Past Sexual Abuse, Shorter And Yut-Lung Are Oblivious, Soulmates, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trust, Yut-Lung Is Still A Bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviilen/pseuds/Laviilen
Summary: On a cold December evening, Aslan Jade Callenreese descended from the heavens and fell to the earth. On that same December evening, he locked eyes with a boy who had glassy, chocolate colored eyes and overwhelmingly dark hair.An angel with no wings finally met the one who would bring him a purpose.( A story about the fallen angel, Ash Lynx and the human, Eiji Okumura. )





	1. Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Laviilen here! ♡ Just a quick thank you for reading my book. I am a huge sucker for everyone in Banana Fish, and I needed to let loose and unleash the power of writing by making a massive story, which ( hopefully ), will keep you entertained and wanting more! I was given the idea to write a sort of fallen angel AU by my best friends, which meshed up every character in the Banana Fish works into one big party to take down the scumbags of the series we all know and hate.
> 
> The first chapter is a bit slower, as I'm introducing characters, giving focus to our major relationship, and trying to get a plot entrance so that we're on the same page of understanding, but I promise that the action will pick up the pace throughout the rest of the book!
> 
> Now, I won't spoil anymore for you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! ♡

"Have you ever heard of the legends of fallen angels?"

“They say that if you’re quick enough to look up at the sky, you’ll catch a glimpse of what appears to be a person, floating like a feather in the midst of the clouds as if they’re waiting- no, _hoping_ for someone to catch them.

We’re mentioned in the bible a lot, considering we could be one of the biggest sinners out there. We’re identified as fallen angels, but to the holy ones, we’re known as the exiles of heaven, who have committed a crime so great, God cannot overlook it.

I wish I could say I was sent on Earth to guard people.

But that’s a lie.

And I’ve committed enough sin already.”

\- Aslan Jade Callenreese

* * *

The Earth was cold.

That was all he remarked of it. It pained him to even be laying on the ground, yet his body would not move, muscles weighed down like blocks of ice.

There was one thing he could make out about the area he lay in. A fluffy white powder that gently landed on his bare skin and the sidewalks of the empty street. One he could not name, but he could easily identify as extremely annoying, as it sent a terrible cold down his spine.

There was no one around him. It was the first time he had ever felt any sort of fear. He was unclothed, alone, and trembling, laying on the concrete in the bitter snow.

“Excuse me.”

He almost jumped from the shock. Even breathing hurt. His lungs were frosted over.

He did not respond. He couldn’t.

“Are you okay?”

There were footsteps that almost sounded rushed, like something worried the person. Though, the fact that he was able to hear someone speak relieved him to the point where his teeth slowly stopped their incessant chattering.

The other person almost collapsed as they knelt beside him, practically losing their balance.

The instant that they locked eyes, everything changed, turned upside down instantaneously.

His sparkling viridescent irises met the pair of glassy chocolate colored eyes in front of him.

“W-What are you doing out here lying in the snow like this?” The boy with the chocolate eyes yelped in worry, immediately unzipping his oversized coat and slinging it around the boy on the floor.

“Don’t you know that this will make you sick? Y-You could have died out here,” He gaped in worry, almost like an older brother.

The warmth in his voice was everything he needed to hear. His shoulders relaxed as he melted into the clothing that was wrapped around him.

“It would be a miracle if you didn’t catch a terrible cold.” He breathed, relieved to see that the boy on the floor was having a response to the shelter provided to him. The coat felt so warm wrapped around his freezing body.

The boy slowly sat up, dazed, eyelids creasing, like he was struggling to stay awake. A pair of curious dark eyes stared back at him in awe, studying the features of the mysterious boy.

Pale white skin, the color of porcelain, and striking locks of golden hair that almost glowed in the moonlight, contrasting the color of his body beautifully. One of his most noticeable and stunning features were his eyes. Their shape, the way they were just slightly slanted, giving him a cat-eye look, and the color. A mix of an emerald green, ocean eyes that he could have looked upon for hours upon hour-

“Ei-Chan!”

He was quickly pulled out of his reverie, prying his stare off of the angel-looking boy.

Another man trampled out of his car, frantically, rushing over to the boys on the sidewalk.

“Mr. Ibe, I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to storm off like that,” the boy, who identified as ‘Ei-Chan’ started, apologetically.

The blonde slowly wobbled to his feet as he listened into the conversation.

Ei-Chan was speaking to an older looking man who looked like he had just seen a ghost, with disheveled brown hair and a messy beard that needed to be trimmed.

“You had me worried sick, what would I have told your parents if you got lost and I couldn’t find you? And have you lost your coat?!” He jabbered, exasperated. The boy only nodded his head as the man continued, cheeks flushed with shame.

The blonde felt tempted to say something, but kept as silent as he could, trying to maintain all seriousness.

“I’m sorry.” The brown eyed boy responded after the man’s sermon. Mr. Ibe slowly shook his head, resting both hands against the younger boy’s shoulders. They said nothing for several seconds, the stillness of the night broken by an understanding nod from the Ibe as the man gently patted his large hands on the other boy’s shoulders. Ibe had finally glanced to his left and almost doubled over in shock. He looked surprised to see another person standing in a street he thought was empty, but it seemed like the person didn’t mean any harm by it. The boy was only donned in a beige colored overcoat. Ei-Chan’s coat. On top of that, his face had been roughed up, small scratches scattered along his pale skin.

Something bad must’ve happened to the boy, considering he was bare and thrown on the street like this, he pondered, glancing over with empathetic eyes.

“Don’t stare at me like that, old man.” He breathed. Ei-Chan’s eyes widened, almost in shock as he heard the blonde speak. No one said anything for a moment, the two dark haired males observing the blonde curiously The blonde only stared back, trembling, but attentive.

Ibe cleared his throat after a few seconds of painful silence.

“Well, we can’t just leave you out in the freezing snow like this.” He started, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as Ei-Chan walked towards the other boy and tugged on the oversized sleeve of the coat.

“Mr. Ibe and I have an apartment not too far from here,” The boy with the brown eyes spoke, softly. “I’m worried that you’ll get hypothermia. It has to be at least negative twelve degrees out here.”

“. . .’m fine.” The blonde answered firmly.

“No, you’re not.”

“I am.”

Ibe interjected, propping a calloused hand against the blonde’s thin shoulder. It was almost abnormal to see such a perfect looking person, similarly resembling some sort of angel. So thin and fragile, like he could shatter in an instant.

He only reassured the boy that it was no trouble to patch him up.

“You’ll be on your way as soon as we give you some warm clothes, don’t worry.” He added, trying to hearten the boy.

He didn’t get much conversation from the jade-eyed angel, though. Only a barely noticeable nod and a sideways glance.

Ei-Chan perceived him carefully, taking each step as slowly as the other boy did. The other’s movements were sluggish compared to his own, dragging both feet on the icy concrete every time he took a step. The car wasn’t even two yards away, but the pace of their walking was agonizingly slow, making the car seem so much farther.

Ibe stood by Ei-Chan’s left, making sure that if the blonde collapsed, he’d have an extra set of hands to help.

“Are you doing okay?” The brown eyed boy asked, trying to use both hands to stand the blonde upright. Another stubborn nod and a continued trudge.

The boy with the dark eyes whispered soft phrases, trying to encourage him. It was the first time that he had ever felt a sort of compassion, even though it was something so trivial. He was just walking. Well, more like staggering, but hearing such gentle words escape the other boy’s lips made him determined to grasp every ounce of strength he had to pull himself towards the vehicle.

Ibe quickly opened the backseat of the car, watching the blonde’s knees buckle as if on instinct, a few shallow panting breaths escaped from him. The brown eyed boy sighed in relief, a proud smile made its way to his lips as he clutched his chest.

And this time,

He had finally gotten a smile in return.

The last thing he remembered was the dim light of the midnight sky on Ei-Chan’s pale skin. He stood right outside of the car window, an alleviated expression clearly visible. The boy pressed a hand up to the window and said something, but the blonde couldn’t understand it. What had he told him?

Was this actually a dream?

The deeper he watched, the more fascinated he became. He wanted to know more, to see more of who, and why this someone would dare to ever show him even the slightest bit of sympathy. He wanted to- connect more with this person.

It intrigued him.

_He_ intrigued him.

* * *

A drowsy pair of beryl eyes fluttered open. The sun shining through the window was basically unbearable, and he quickly ducked back under the covers, groaning softly. Then, the questions came flooding back like a tidal wave of new stress to worry about. It gave him a pulsating migraine, and he could no longer rest calmly. Where exactly was he? Yesterday, he had been mysteriously rescued by what appeared to be an angel.

But, he had no wings, so he couldn’t exactly confirm that. The blonde sat up, letting out a hefty yawn, smacking his lips when he was done, unable to help the urge to stretch like a cat would. The bedroom door creaked open discreetly. The blonde almost shot up, peering through the side of the bed curiously to see if it was the dark haired angel from yesterday. The man known as “Mr. Ibe” stood at the doorway, peeking in.

Seeing the responsive blonde sitting up in bed, though trying to ignore the look of disappointment plastered on his expression, he walked into the room.

“Good morning! You slept for quite a while, huh?”

“What were you doing out there in the cold? Ei-Chan was worried about you. .” He asked, the awkward smile plastered on his face now melted into confusion, almost like a plea for answers.

“Where’s. . .’Ei-Chan’ now?” The blonde responded as an obvious divergence to his questions.

“Oh, you don’t have to call him that. It’s just what we japanese use as baby talk.” Ibe chuckled. Being around the boy was almost tense. He wasn’t much of a talker when they had first ‘met’, but when he did speak, this male was intimidating.

“His name is Eiji.”

“Ei. . .ji.” The blonde repeated.

There was an interval of silence during the conversation. The blonde’s eyes were directed elsewhere, like he was thinking of something. Ibe’s eyes once again observed the boy. He had recalled something and snapped his fingers quickly.

“Right,”

“There’s a fresh set of clothes for you on the desk chair, so you don’t have to worry about walking about in that outfit. Those are actually Ei-Cha- I mean, Eiji’s pajamas you’re wearing.”

“No wonder they’re tight. .” The boy remarked, a small grin appearing on his face. Ibe had never seen such serenity. He awkwardly rubbed his head, becoming awfully happy as well. The blonde’s smile slowly fizzled out, though.

Ibe spoke, once again.

“If you need anything, the kitchen is right outsi-”

“Can I see Eiji again?” The blonde interrupted, looking at the other man, jade eyes once again piercing through his very soul.

‘Another intimidating glance. . .’ Ibe thought as he coughed to try and clear the uncomfortably thick atmosphere.

“Ei-Chan’s by the fireplace.” Ibe answered, slowly walking to the door and glancing over.

“I’ll leave you to change,” He added. “If you want anything to eat for breakfast, there are some leftover eggs and bacon in the fridge, so Ei-Chan can warm them up for you.”

“I’m going to be out for a while today, so make yourself at home.”

The door closed, and once again, the blonde was left in bitter solitude. He gazed over to the window, watching the sun as it was enclosed in between clouds, the bleak winter afternoon giving a sense of calm to the millions of thoughts that raced through his mind.

He stood up from the mattress, extending both arms and quickly changing out of the too-tight flannel pajamas. When his feet pressed the floor, he immediately shivered. The hardwood was cooler than he would’ve expected. He dragged himself outside of the guest room, and walked towards the hallway, stopping at a wall which gave him the perfect angle of the chocolate-eyed boy’s side profile. He was sitting, knees curled up into his chest, both hands grasping onto the tacky-looking socks he wore. His gaze was directed to the fireplace, as if the crackling of the flames that danced on the wooden logs emanated a stillness that could easily move the rowdiest of people into sitting quietly, even for just a few seconds.

The blonde almost felt guilty to interrupt such tranquility. He gently cleared his throat and watched as the pair of glistening brown eyes shifted from the fire to stare at him. They lit up almost instantly.

“You’re awake!” The boy grinned, trying to ease him into a conversation. He stood up, trampling over his own socks halfway while walking towards the other boy.

The blonde’s lips tugged into a half smile. They did nothing but face each other for a few seconds, taking in each other’s presence, accustoming themselves to each other rather quickly. The brown-eyed boy could note the many secrets hidden deep beneath the blonde’s beautiful, yet serious countenance. Their exchanged gazes were enough conversation for that moment.

“How long was I out for?” The blonde whispered, trying not to break away from the other’s eyes.

“It’s been a day and a half now.” He responded, playing along.

“That long? Geez, I could've grown grey hairs if I stayed in bed for another hour.”

There was another moment of levity which was quickly broken by quiet snickers from both boys.

There was a faint aroma of vanilla and coffee that emanated from the chocolate-eyed boy whom the blonde recalled as ‘Eiji’.

“Ah,” The dark eyed boy mumbled. “Mr. Ibe left some breakfast for you in the fridge. You must be hungry, right?”

The blonde tilted his head and shrugged. It wasn’t until a jarring grumble emerged from his stomach that he knew the answer to his question.

The dark haired boy led the blonde into the kitchen, sitting him down in front of the counter and dusting his hands off. The male stepped towards the fridge and tugged the door open, rummaging through it for a plate with an assortment of food.

There was a quick thought about why the items on the dish looked appetizing. His stomach growled again.

“Do you drink coffee?” The dark eyed boy inquired, reaching for the top shelf to grab a mug.

The blonde seemed confused.

“Coffee?”

A pair of awestruck brown eyes looked back at him.

“You’ve never had a cup of coffee before?” He questioned.

“I’ve never heard of it.” The blonde answered. “Is that weird?”

“Well, I did think at least the majority of the world had tried coffee before. But, I’ve never met a person who hasn’t even heard of it.”

His lips quirked upwards, and quickly turned back to reach for the top shelf, before pulling out a mug with a cheesy looking tabby cat on it and the phrase ‘I’m up for coffee right ‘meow’ engraved over the cat.

“Wanna try it?” He suggested, a ridiculously dorky grin plastered on his face.

The golden haired boy expressed a tender smile, and leaned against his hand.

“Why not.”

The afternoon was tranquil, and the blonde was undisturbed as he listened to the gentle hum of the coffee machine and stared at the back of the other boy’s head. His lips curled upwards into the palm of his hand where he rested his cheek.

“Your name,” He started in a gentle tone. “Eiji, is it?”

“Ah,” The boy responded, standing on his toes to reach the microwave. “Mr. Ibe told you, right?”

“Okumura Eiji.” He answered.

“. . .Does it mean something?”

The boy spun around to look at the other male. “My mother said it meant ‘great’, but that it also meant ‘peace’, which I guess I can sort of agree with.”

“It suits you well, then.” The blonde replied.

There was a pause. Although they had known each other for less than a day, being in each other’s company almost felt normal.

“What about your name?”

“Mine?”

“Well, of course. I told you mine, didn’t I?” The dark haired boy cooed out softly.

“It’s. . .not a very likeable name.”

“But, it’s yours, isn’t it? I would never say I didn’t like it.”

Hearing those words escape his lips with such ease brought out emotions in the blonde he could not describe. There was a strange urge that descended upon him. One he could not explain. There was a yearning to ask every question in the world, to at least know what this boy truly wanted from him. There wasn’t a person in the world who had treated him with kindness unless they had something in return from him. The mere thought of something like that rattled him.

“Aslan.” Came a barely audible whisper.

“Ash. . .lan?”

The blonde burst into a laughing fit, repeating the name through wheezing giggles. The dark haired boy stared petulantly, crossing his arms.

“I couldn’t hear it right!” He countered, trying to suppress the urge to laugh along with him. He snorted and finally gave into his desire, both of them laughing harmoniously.

The bubbly ambiance slowly faded out until both of them were leaning on the counter for support, cheeks red and lips cramping up. The beeping of the microwave interrupted their moment of irrepressible joy. The blonde sat upright and regained his composure, watching the dark haired boy do the same and reach for the plate in the microwave.

“Ash.” The blonde answered calmly.

“Like cinders?” The other boy asked, setting the plate on the counter and grasping the coffee mug in his hands, placing it alongside the dish.

The blonde looked at the food curiously, gently poking at it with his fork. He slowly cut into a piece of egg on the plate and stuck the prongs of the fork into his mouth, chewing slowly. It wasn’t half bad. His eyes glistened as he went back for another bite, answering his question.

“Yeah, like cinders.”

“Nice to meet you then, Ash.” He responded in that beautifully warm voice.

“It’s. . .nice to meet you too, Eiji.”

The blonde wrapped his hands around the warm cup and lifted it to his lips, taking a sip.

The dark eyed boy watched inquisitively as he brought the mug down after the first taste. He couldn’t exactly tell what he thought of it.

“How is it?” The boy asked.

Ash exhaled through his nose, softly, expression lax and eyes half-lidded. He smiled, clasping his hands together.

“. . .It’s bitter.”

_“Interesting.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 2-4 will be released soon! <3


	2. Oathkeeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJHGEHJWKH PLEASE, PLEAAASE GO FOLLOW @pink_sodaz ON INSTAGRAM, THIS GIRL'S ARTWORK IS ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE, THE PHOTO BELOW PERTAINS TO CHAPTER ONE AND IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING, I LOVE HER SO MUCH ♡ ♡

_Ash and Eiji meeting, Chapter 1_

* * *

“Christmas in New York is beautiful.” 

“You’ve never seen it here before?”

There was a shake of his head. It was December the 20th, a cold winter morning. 

“Nope. I’ve lived in Japan all my life. It’s my first time being in such a rowdy state.”

Eiji stared up at the oversized, brightly lit Christmas tree standing proudly in the middle of Rockefeller Plaza. His fingers fumbled around the rim of the camera lens as he quickly grabbed it and kneeled to capture a few photos. Ash’s lips formed a half smile.

“You like photography a lot, don’t you, Eiji?”

Eiji looked back at him and stood up, dusting the snow off of his knees.

“Well, I am studying to be a photographer,” He answered, shuffling through the burst of snapshots. “Since I can’t jump anymore.” 

“Setting your mindset so lowly won’t do you any good, young one.” Ash teased, lecturing the other.

“We’re the same age, Ash, don’t get smart with me!” Eiji countered, sticking his tongue out. 

Ash observed every time he took a breath. There was a white cloud that escaped his lips with every exhale. The cold was annoying, but it was interesting to see how nature behaved in this planet.

“I haven’t told you much about where I’m from, have I? It must be weird just having a stranger you don’t even know living with you and your dad.” Ash started, the soles of his shoes making a satisfying crunch as they stepped on the snow. 

“He’s not my dad.” Eiji huffed, sticking his bottom lip out.

“So, what’s the old man living with you for?” Ash asked, resting his hands on the back of his head with an uninterested expression on his face.

“He’s my mentor. I’m learning about photography from him. He brought me to New York to see the picture-esque appeal of the state.” 

“Do you like it around here so far?” Ash inquired, a bit intrigued.

Eiji pressed both of his index fingers against each other, embarrassed.

  
“I do. NYC is huge, though. I’ve gotten lost more times than I can count around here!” 

Ash let out a gentle laugh, looking over at the dark haired boy. 

Eiji met his gaze, and for a few seconds, they walked, staring at each other. 

Ash looked away completely, cheeks flushing a slight tinge of pink. He then slowly brought himself to look over again. 

“You probably wouldn’t believe a word I told you about my past.” 

Eiji tilted his head, but then quickly shook it.

“I still sleep with a teddy bear.” The dark eyed boy admitted, and sassily placed his hands on his hips. “Now you tell me. No matter how ridiculous you think it is.”

Ash pictured the boy snuggled in bed with a ginormous teddy bear. He snorted, trying to stifle a laugh again, expression lax as he looked down at his hands.

“Have you. . .ever heard of the legends of fallen angels?”

“My little sister used to tell me about them a lot.” Eiji answered, pressing his index finger against the side of his cheek in thought. “How come?”

“We fall out of the sky. Some people call us a blessing, while others say we’re a curse. A plague.”

Eiji blinked in awe.

“What do you mean, ‘we’?” 

Ash gently rubbed his temples. 

“It’s hard to explain to someone who doesn’t understand it.” He mumbled.

“I still want to know about you though, Ash.” Eiji interrupted.

Ash looked at him, confused. He was speechless for a bit, but was slowly adjusting to the compassion and the urge to want to open up about everything he had ever gone through to someone, _ anyone _. Eiji was probably the first person on his list. He took a deep breath and continued.

“It might sound stupid,” Ash croaked out, scrunching his nose slightly.

“I just told you I sleep with a stuffed animal.” Eiji responded, crossing his arms. 

Ash pouted his lips to which Eiji responded with by sticking his tongue out for the second time that morning.

“I’m one of the fallen angels.” 

There was silence. Painfully awkward silence, apart from the look of astonishment plastered on Eiji’s face and the expression of embarrassment on Ash’s. 

“You mean,” He stammered. “You were. . .a guardian? Like- Like the ones in fairy tales?” 

Ash nodded, skeptically. There didn’t seem to be a hint of doubt in Eiji’s questions. But there was doubt in his own responses to him.

“You believe me?” Ash mumbled.

Eiji smiled, quickly inclining his head. 

“You seemed to have every feature that my little sister described. Pale white skin the color of porcelain, bright, cat-like eyes. All you were missing were the huge wings.” He explained.

Ash’s eyes glistened in wonder. He could tell that it was sincerity in his tone of voice. There was no skepticism, no awkward stares. Just acknowledgement, and _ belief _. Eiji didn’t think he was a terrible person, and it felt so selfish to have such a soul with him. It was greedy that he wanted to just keep this feeling all to himself, to not share Eiji with anyone. 

“What was it like?” Eiji added, causing Ash to snap out of his stupor. 

“Boring. .” Ash answered, regaining his senses. 

Eiji hid his lips under his red scarf, cheeks flushed. 

“Are you happier here?” 

“I. . .actually-”

Ash felt his heart leap into his stomach as the feeling of uneasiness made a cold sweat form on his body. He wrenched his gaze over to the corner alley of Fifth Avenue, eyes glinting in suspicion. He didn’t answer after that. He squinted, looking towards a shadow in a back alley, feeling his stomach knot.

“Ash. .?” 

“Keep moving. Don’t look back, and stick with me.” He interrupted, gripping the side of Eiji’s arm and pulling him close. Eiji listened to his instructions and tried his best to keep himself from looking back to whatever or whoever was coming after them. 

Ash hurried Eiji towards 6th Avenue’s alleyway and stood behind the wall. Though it was snowing, he was sweating, and didn’t have any weapons to defend himself or Eiji with. The blonde slowly arched his feet backwards and lifted his hands in a guarded position. 

“I heard you. There isn’t any use in hiding anymore. Get the hell over here.”

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. 

“No need to sound so hostile, you troublemaker!” Broke out a lively sounding voice.

Ash blinked, lowering his hands as the figure slowly walked towards the wall and peered through the corner. A large tuft of brightly colored purple hair peeked out from behind the partition, followed by a pair of crooked black sunglasses positioned on a familiar face. 

“Shorter?” Ash croaked in disbelief.

“It’s me, it’s me! You can put your hands down, wild cat.” The boy with the neon hair called, grinning widely and pushing up his oversized sunglasses which slid down the bridge of his nose as he strode into view. 

The top of Eiji’s head emerged, dark round eyes studying both boys curiously.

Ash breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“I would’ve kicked you in the throat if you didn’t tell me sooner.” The blonde added, rubbing the back of his head as both males stood in front of each other, performing a coordinated handshake and cracking smiles when they finished.

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Shorter answered. “You look so weird without those gigantic wings of yours.”

“Same to you, Shorter.” Ash huffed, crossing his arms and shooting his comrade a sly smirk.

“It’s okay to come out, Eiji.” 

Eiji slowly crawled out from behind the dumpster, dusting his knees off and placing his hands behind his back awkwardly.

“Shorter, Eiji. Eiji, Shorter.” Ash quickly introduced. Shorter made his way towards Eiji and held out his hand.

“Hey, Eiji! Nice to meet you. I’m Shorter Wong, but you can call me Shorter.” The boy with the purple hair grinned.

Eiji let out a giggle and shook the other’s hand. “Nice to meet you too, Shorter.” 

Ash cocked his head slightly, watching their interaction for only a few more moments, slowly walking towards both males as he placed a hand on Eiji’s shoulder and looked over to his neon haired friend. 

“How about we go somewhere warmer?” He beckoned.

Shorter and Eiji both nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll lead you both back to the apartment and heat up some tea.” Eiji offered kindly.

“Sounds good! Thanks, Eiji!” Shorter answered, clasping his hands as a gesture of appreciation.

Only the faint sounds of Christmas carols and bells softly jingling were audible for a few seconds. Eiji walked in front, while Ash and Shorter followed behind. 

Shorter gently nudged the blonde’s shoulder. Ash responded by raising his eyebrows. The neon haired boy leaned over to whisper lowly. 

“You know he’s looking for you, right?”

Ash almost doubled over hearing those words. He stumbled on his boots and almost tipped over. Quickly, he regained his balance and watched as Eiji turned to look at them, as vivid brown eyes met his own. Eiji’s lips formed a warm smile, and the panic left Ash’s body, almost instantaneously. What a ridiculous feeling. 

Eiji turned his head again, and Ash slowly tugged on the front of his own trench coat. 

“Does he know I’m here?”

Shorter shook his head slowly.

“But it won’t take him long to find out about it. You know he has Arthur with him, and how much that asshole hates you. On top of that, he’s sent more than half of his men to look for you while Arthur gets .”

“There’s no way you’ll get out of there alive if he finds out about Earth, Ash. He’ll make you a slave for eternity.”

Ash tch-ed, looking at his boots as they stepped on the mat of the apartment. They stopped talking for a second as Eiji turned and made an action to clean off their shoes before walking into the apartment. 

“Mr. Ibe! I’m back!” Ash heard Eiji call from the bottom of the stairs.

Ibe peeked out from the staircase and waved. 

“Welcome back, Ei-Chan! Did you take pictures?” He asked.

“Yep! I brought one of Ash’s friends here too if that’s okay!” 

“Make sure you guys clean up if you’re going to eat!” The man answered, walking back to his room. 

Ash and Shorter quickly threw their boots on the shoe rack and walked into the enclosure, finally being exposed to the warmth.

Eiji looked at both of boys and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Are you okay with tea or coffee?” He asked in a soft voice.

“Anything as long as it’s hot. . .I’m freezing.” Shorter answered, shivering as he shut the door. Eiji smiled and looked towards Ash. The blonde nodded.

“Two coffees.” Eiji winked, walking upstairs to the kitchen area.

Ash and Shorter were left in silence again. Shorter gently pressed a hand against his matted purple hair, while Ash leaned against the wall and rubbed his temples in frustration.

“How’s Nadia?” The blonde quizzed, trying to diverge from the situation as a processing method.

Shorter smiled. 

“Bossy as ever,” He answered. “But I miss her.”

Ash and Shorter exchanged a quiet laugh. 

“She’s taken care of you for a long time. You’ve always been the apple of her eye, Shorter.” 

Shorter rubbed his head, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“She _ is _ my big sis. And, I’ve taken care of her too, y’know!”

Ash chuckled lightly, a hum of amusement laced in it.

The bubbly atmosphere slowly fizzled out and returned to its significantly heavier one.

“My men. How are they?” Ash muttered, the tone of urgency and seriousness returning.

“All captive after the incident. There’s no way to access ‘purgatory’ with you-know-who keeping the place under watch.” 

“Shit,” Ash cursed. “That fucking place is more guarded than Fort Knox, then.”

The purple headed boy nodded, pushing his shades up his nose. Ash had hit rock bottom at that point. He sighed, placing his hands over his face and groaning.

“There’s just. . .one more solution I can give you.” Shorter interjected. 

“It might be our last hope.”

Ash looked up, the hope in his eyes once again returning.

“There’s a man named ‘Lobo’ who was excommunicated from up there. He had a bunch of intel on the old man.” Shorter started in a hushed tone, trying to be careful with how loud he was. 

“Lobo?” Ash muttered.

“Max Lobo.” 

“He and his ex-wife used to be secretaries in Heaven’s Office before you got admitted. The old man visited Earth a couple of times to finish business with humans here. He just never let anyone except for his elites know about it,” Shorter smirked, slyly. “And the Lobo’s are exactly what we’re looking for.”

Ash’s eyebrows raised once again.

“How the hell did you find out about this?”

Shorter snickered proudly, pulling out a whole folder from the inside of his varsity jacket.

Ash’s eyes widened as he looked at the red print over the manilla colored packet which read “CLASSIFIED” in bolded letters. 

These were the papers that held all of the information about the way that “it” was run. 

Humans called it heaven, but the angels called it, “Arcadia”. 

“Your intel is in here, as well as some photos you might wanna see. You’re welcome.” Shorter huffed, grinning wholeheartedly. 

“No fucking way.”

Shorter nodded placidly, handing his partner the folder. 

“Yes way. Good thing being called a stray cat isn’t just an insult. We have quite a way with picking locks.”

Ash grasped the manilla folder, fingers pressing on the paper so hard that it creased beneath his calloused hands. He slowly opened the folder, sifting through the array of papers inside of it. He felt sick to his stomach as his eyes scanned through the documents, and quickly shut the folder.

“This could start a whole war,” Ash mumbled, as if the air had been knocked out of him.

“You know that no matter what we do, we would’ve started a war sooner or later, Ash.” Shorter answered, crossing his arms.

“You need to fight back, _ we _ need to fight back.” 

Ash stood silently for a few moments, processing the information. Accepting the fact that he held a weapon of mass destruction in his hands. This folder contained enough information to destroy the Old Man, his reputation and the reputation of Arcadia itself. 

“Where can I find Lobo?”

Shorter dragged a finger against his bottom lip and smirked, pulling a crumpled map from his jacket’s left pocket and flattening it on his chest. 

“Look here. There’s a bunch of apartment complexes around Manhattan, but one of them stands out. It’s West, around THRU Street. We’ll turn left onto 36th, and head to Midtown. He’s in one of the apartments. That, we’ll need to figure out.” 

“We?” Ash questioned.

“You didn’t think I was gonna let you go alone, didja?” 

Shorter gently brushed his hand against his best friend’s back. 

“I’m on your side through thick and thin.” He reassured. “A duty as a best friend, of course.” 

Ash let out a shaky exhale, trying to compose himself. He had to make sure this was timed right. He had to make sure that he knew where and who to contact, who was going to have the sheer bravery, or stupidity in this case, to fight alongside him against a supreme being.

“We’ll have to compromise with the humans if we want this to work. The old man wants a fight, we’ll give it to him where he’s vulnerable.”

“This ends now. We’ll finally be free, Shorter.” Ash mumbled, shutting his eyes for a moment. The thought of freedom made his heart leap. Hearing the word made him have hope for the next day to come. 

“_ You’ll _be free, Ash. You don’t have to worry about him anymore. You deserve to be free. Let’s finish this shit off.” Shorter grinned, full of determination.

“Coffee’s ready!” Eiji’s silky smooth voice called from upstairs.

Ash’s lips curved upwards into a warm smile, watching Shorter stretch happily and rub his hands in anticipation.

“Coming, Eiji.”

It must’ve been around three in the morning when he woke up. Ash slowly sat up in bed and gently leaned over against his knees, letting out a breathy sigh. His eyes adjusted to the dim midnight moon that shone through the window. Shorter was on the floor, legs peeking out of his sleeping bag, snoring placidly, while Eiji slept in the bed next to Ash’s, hands wrapped around his pillow. The blonde watched for a few seconds, before walking towards his neon haired friend and gently tapping the side of his head.

Shorter groaned, sleepily.

“Mngh. Is it time already. . .?” He muttered softly, arching his back and yawning. 

Ash nodded, standing up again.

“Try not to wake Eiji.”

Shorter rubbed his eyes, stumbling to his feet and yawning again as he threw his clothing over his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeahh.” 

Ash quietly picked up his phone and reluctantly changed out of his comfortable tank top, bundling himself in warm clothing. His hands reached for a long white trench coat that hung in the closet rack, fingers digging into the fabric. 

Was this really going to work?

There were so many thoughts that constantly ran through his mind, making his head spin. He hadn’t even been on Earth for a week and he was already on the run from another problem. Ash brought the coat to his lips and stood still, pressing it against his mouth gently as he continued to try and rack his brain for a moment of peace, _ something _ to help his heart stop thumping a hundred miles a second. 

A quiet little whimper, and the shuffling of a few bed sheets was what snapped him from his stress-trance. The blonde turned back, observing as a sleeping dark haired boy shuffled in bed to find a comfortable spot, knees tucked up into his chest in a fetal position, hands grasped on his pillow, face lax, tranquil,

_ Peaceful. _

Ash’s heart slowed to it’s normal pace. Inhaled, exhaled, calmed his nerves. He hated feeling so vulnerable, as if he had to put on a brave face for everyone, or maybe it was just for himself to try and convince his mind that ‘everything was gonna be okay’. 

How selfish, he thought.

Ash calmly tucked his arms into the coat and looped his fingers through the buttons, making sure each of them were secured. He slowly picked up his phone and watched as the screen lit up, giving him the time. It was 3:29 in the early morning. His eyes looking over at Shorter, who stood by the doorframe wearing a comforting smirk on his face, and let out a profound sigh. 

“Got everything?” Shorter whispered, zipping up his jacket and once again slipping on his sunglasses.

Ash nodded and took another breath, this time holding it for a moment, before exhaling slowly. His left hand reached out for the door to Eiji’s room, leaving him another peek at the angelic serenity that soundly snored in the comfort of his mattress. The blonde smiled, closing the door and popping the coat’s collar up.

“Yeah,” He answered, dusting his hands off. “Let’s move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited to have been able to introduce Shorter! I love this purple haired punk so much. Hopefully the next chapter comes out smoothly! See you in chapter 3 ♡ !


	3. Shackles of Eden

Eiji stirred. The crisp winter air flew through the window, causing his feet to freeze up. He wiggled them, whimpering softly as he tried to cover himself with his blanket to no avail. There was a shiver as his eyes slowly fluttered open. The bed beside him where Ash slept was bare, as well as the sleeping bag on the floor that had once been used by Shorter. Eiji sat up, dazed, and looked around, rubbing his head, not taking notice of the extremely messy bed head he received during the long hours of tossing and turning last night.

The morning snow that danced in the air eased the boy into getting. He reluctantly stood and furnished his toes into his slippers. Eiji yawned, grabbing his door’s handle and turning it, walking out of his room with his slippers dragging behind him sleepily. Mr. Ibe was in the kitchen preparing breakfast and singing along to Nat King Cole’s “Christmas Song” on the radio quite discordantly as he flipped an egg. Eiji smiled warmly.

“Good morning, Mr. Ibe.” He greeted, sitting at the counter and pushing in his chair.

Ibe almost dropped his spatula, before turning around quickly. 

“Ei-Chan! You startled me. .” He chuckled. “Breakfast is almost ready.”

Eiji nodded, looking around the kitchen. 

“Ash and Shorter aren’t here?” 

Ibe looked back and reached for the top counter to pull out a plate. 

“I haven’t seen them since yesterday, Ei-Chan.” 

Eiji frowned and slowly leaned forwards to rest his chin on his arms.

“Maybe they went out for breakfast.” He answered softly.

Ibe slid him a plate of sunny side up eggs, Christmas Tree shaped pancakes, and a bowl of natto, gently patting the boy’s shoulders.

“Cheer up, Ei-Chan. I saved them pancakes and eggs just in case. Now, eat up. I have to go out today for an interview with Charlie again and I don’t want you here on an empty stomach.” The man kindled the boy. 

He left the room after serving Eiji a cup of piping hot chocolate. Eiji tilted his head at the drink and stood from the counter, walking towards the pantry and pulling out a bag of mini marshmallows. He took a handful and shoved them into the mug until they overflowed, taking a few from the bag for himself and turning up the soothing sounds of Christmas music. The smooth voices that chimed out from the radio roused a pacific winter morning. Eiji took a bite of his pancakes, drenching them in maple syrup and taking a sip of hot chocolate. He exhaled deeply, licking his lips in satisfaction. 

Ibe emerged from his room only around five minutes later, wearing a large, green eskimo-type jacket and smiling. 

“I’m leaving the camera here in case you’re going out today, Ei-Chan. Make sure you call me and let me know how you are!” He jabbered quickly, grabbing a folder on the table that was cascading with photos and stuffing them into his backpack before running out of the kitchen and shutting the front door. 

Eiji sat in the high stool, swinging his feet to Micheal Buble’s, “I’ll Be Home For Christmas” and taking another bite of his pancakes, dipping a slice in the chocolate milk. He looked down at his phone and picked it up to send a message to Ash.

_ 10:35 AM : _

_ Ash! Mr. Ibe left you and Shorter breakfast if you guys are coming back :) _

He finished up quite quickly and placed his dirty dishes in the sink, washing them one by one. 

The apartment was lonely and quiet, so there was no way he was going to stay here until Mr. Ibe came back. Eiji walked into his room, changed out of his pajamas, and threw on a heavy cargo jacket and a white collared shirt. The boy slung his camera over his neck and walked towards the front door. 

He looked back for a moment and tilted his head. His lips etched a smile and he walked out into the frosty winter morning. There were officially six days left until Christmas Eve, and a week until Christmas Day. It was around this time of the holidays that he felt the happiest. 

Eiji had grown up in Japan, and lived there all his life. He had a little sister named Keiko, and his mother and father. Although his family was complete, Eiji was never truly happy. The stuffiness of Japan confined him in a cage that prevented him from ever experiencing things that other children got to experience. 

His parents were nice people outside of their household. His mother worked a full time job and every time she arrived home, all she would do was quickly run upstairs to lay in her room and not come out for the rest of the evening. There was the rare occasion that the woman would come out for a quick meal, and even then there were little to no words exchanged with her children. On the same note, she wasn’t the most faithful person in the world and had slept with more men than Eiji could keep count of. He had given up trying to convince her to stop after the fifth or sixth. His father wasn’t much different, aside from the fact that he wasn’t disloyal. The man suffered from a terminal illness that had him bedridden almost every day of his life, so there wasn’t much use in talking to a man who was slowly dying. He was annoyed to see his children most of the time anyways. 

Eiji had also been a major league pole jumper and was offered many scholarships, planning to use that as a kickstarter to his career. Mr. Ibe and he met in that situation when Eiji was a freshman.

“May I ask why it has to be me as your photography subject?” 

Ibe rubbed his head, laughing awkwardly. 

“Well, I saw you on television, and I guess it was sort of an inspiration. When you hit the pole with your left leg and landed, you looked so sad. I felt like I wanted to make you feel like you were amazing. Just to make sure you didn’t give up.” 

Eiji stared at the man intently, squinting slightly.

“Uhm. . .Could it be that you have a problem with eyesight, Okumura?” He asked.

Eiji’s cheeks flushed and he looked away, trying to avert his gaze.

“You were just trying to find a nicer way to say that I have huge eyes, weren’t you?” 

Ibe chuckled again, this time less awkwardly.

“Well, that too, I suppose. But, your eyes are nice. You shouldn’t be embarrassed of them. They’re the eyes of an amazing pole jumper, after all.”

Eiji’s fantastic pole jumping photos were the ones to send Mr. Ibe into one of the top Ivy League photography schools in Japan.

Unfortunately, during a photoshoot in the trimester competition, Eiji suffered a terrible injury while jumping a five metre wall, landing on his left foot when his right was dominant, and ended up tearing the muscle completely. 

Eiji was much too terrified to lose his leg for good after that incident, and quit jumping altogether. 

After the recovery process, Eiji grew extremely close to his little sister, Keiko Okumura. Eiji and Keiko had grown up together, and Eiji had almost raised her at this point. He fed her, made sure she had clean clothes for the next days to come, helped her with her homework when no one would bother to. 

When Eiji left for America, there were tears, millions of tears shed by the little girl.

“Stupid big brother!” She cried, holding his bright orange varsity jacket tightly. 

Eiji gently rubbed her head, trying to soothe the little girl. She was only 10, and had adapted herself to barely having her parents around. Eiji was her guardian, and now he was leaving for God only knew how long. His mother had taken her to say goodbye after hearing her incessant begging for the tenth time in a week. She stood at the far side of the airport, talking to a woman around the same age as her. Eiji rolled his eyes and tried not to pay attention to her.

“Stop crying Keiko, you look ugly.” He teased, gently pressing his index finger on her nose and pulling out a tissue. The little girl blew her nose furiously and clenched her fists.

“You promised you’d never leave!” She yelled, trying everything in her power to keep her brother kneeled by her side. 

“Who said I was leaving? You make it sound like I’m dying or something.” He muttered, poking his bottom lip out.

“You’re doing it right now! Who’s gonna help me with my homework now?” She sniffled, smacking her small hands against his chest. Eiji gently cupped the small girl’s cheeks in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“I promise I’ll call you every night. I’ll tell you about the pretty stuff I see in America, and bring you back a bunch of those souvenirs of that cat you like.” He cooed softly, referring to the chubby little Pusheen cat which Keiko had been obsessed about since she was five.

“You call me anytime you need help with your homework. I promise I’ll always answer.” 

The little girl let out a funny sounding sniffle-hiccup. 

“If you don’t answer me, I’ll punch you in the gut when you get back home.” 

Eiji laughed softly. 

“Fine, fine. That’s fair.”

They both embraced each other, hugging tightly. Eiji could hear the muffled cries that escaped his little sister as she pressed her face in his jacket. He felt a bit scared about leaving her alone with his parents. He didn’t want them to neglect her or leave her alone for long periods of time.

“Ei-Chan. We need to get to the bag check soon.” Ibe spoke, trying his best not to sound too hasty.

Eiji pried Keiko from his neck and gently set her down. The girl stood still, wiping her puffy eyes and using another tissue as she irateley blew her nose again. She then pulled a bright red charm from her pocket and wrapped it around her older brother’s neck. 

“It’s a good luck charm,” The little girl explained, her tears finally ceasing. “In case your stupid butt gets lost in America.” 

Eiji looked at the pendant and smiled. It’s a love pendant, dumb Keiko, he thought. He gently pecked the top of his sister’s head. They fought a lot, and were almost always annoyed by each other’s presence. But there was nothing in this world that could ever break their sibling love for one another.

“Bye-bye, my stupid little sister.” He responded, trying to keep his voice from cracking. His eyes stung with tears that he tried to well up. 

Eiji could see Keiko’s dark brown eyes glistening again. She quickly wiped at them and put on a brave face as she waved goodbye to her brother.

“Sayonara, stupid big brother!” She called. “Don’t forget to take pictures! Send me stuff too! Please stay safe!”

Eiji did admit that he cried when he couldn’t see the little girl anymore.

Then, there was Ash. 

Such a mysterious and closed off young man. In some ways, he reminded him of his little sister. And in other ways, he was completely different. His childish behavior was one of those aspects, the way that he laughed at Eiji’s stupid jokes and fussed whenever something didn’t work out as he planned, but the level of maturity and the many secrets he hid was something that almost always threw him off. He wanted Ash to open up more. 

The first night that Ash slept in the guest room, Eiji frequently walked in to check how he was doing. There were moments where he slept peacefully, and others where he walked in and saw him in pain and discomfort, tossing and turning in a cold sweat while he cried out for his mother, cried out for his elder brother. It pained him. He would stand outside the doorway and try not to cry, listening to his heavy breaths and anguished panting, wishing to take whatever was tormenting him away.

They hadn’t known each other for very long, but there was something about Ash that Eiji had never felt before. A certain connection that he had never experienced. 

Eiji stopped in front of the Radio City Music Hall and stared up at the massive pillars. During the nighttime, they looked much prettier. Brightly lit up and flashing the name of the huge music hall for everyone to see. He had visited the huge arena on the tenth of December and watched the Christmas Spectacular with Mr. Ibe. It was his first time feeling such a rush as he watched all of the actors dance and perform amazing feats on stage. He gave it a standing ovation when the show finished, and even called his little sister to gush about how astounding it was. 

“I wonder if Ash would like something like this.” He mumbled softly, raising his camera to take a quick photo of the building. There were barely any people around him, which seemed sort of odd, since the holidays were a popular time to be out. Bigger spaces to take photos, Eiji speculated positively.

A rough strike on the side of his arm startled him to the point where he dropped his camera onto the snow before pressing the capture button.

“Oh jeez. Sorry about that.”

The voice was almost as shocking as the knock on his shoulder. 

“Oh, no. .” He mumbled, quickly kneeling to dust the white powder from its surface. The man helped him up, trying to dust the rest of the snow from the lens.

“Really sorry about that, kid.”

“It’s alright, thank you.” Eiji mumbled softly. When he stood upright again, his body stiffened. He caught a pair of murky green eyes staring him down intently. Eiji managed a nervous smile. It quickly fizzled out. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds, which was enough time to listen to the signs that screamed at him to run as fast as he could in the other direction.

Something wasn’t right here. 

The man in front of him didn’t look much older than he did. With sandy yellow hair, and a sinister smirk on his face. He was covering himself up quite well, wearing a completely black jacket and black slacks that concealed him to the point where if he stood against a dark wall, he would most likely blend in. 

“E-Excuse me.” Eiji mustered a phrase, uncomfortably stepping away. He bumped into another pair of men, wearing the same black clothing as the man with sandy hair.

“Now, now, we were just getting to know each other.” The lemon-headed male hissed, a switchblade peeked from the inside of his pocket. The men behind Eiji pushed him into the corridor behind the music hall.

Eiji’s entire body trembled, cold sweat trickling down his neck, and he immediately tried pushing past the burly men behind him to no avail. A man lifted him as if he were weightless and slung the boy over his shoulder.

“L-Let go! What are you doing?!” Eiji cried out, furiously kicking his legs. One of his black converse dropped from his foot and onto the snow.

“So,” The man with the sandy hair began, snapping his fingers. The other man pulled out a roll of duct tape and wrapped it over Eiji’s arms and ankles, restraining him from moving. He reached into the front pocket of his jacket and collected Eiji’s phone, before setting him down on his chest. 

Eiji screams rang through the alley, but It was no use to be loud. The sandy headed male slapped a hand over his lips, muffling him. 

“How about we have a little chat, huh?” The sandy headed male spat. “You know about Ash Lynx, don’t you?”

Eiji’s dark brown eyes gaped in worry. 

Ash?

What did they want with Ash?

Eiji glared, trying not to show any fear. It didn’t work as an advantage, since he was still shaking profusely. The lemon haired man removed his hand and raised the boy’s head up by his hair. Eiji grit his teeth, eyes shut tightly. 

“Tell me about Ash, won’t you? How did you two meet. . .? How important are you to that guy, hm? I’ll keep it a secret, I promise.” He snarled.

“L-Let go! You’re crazy if you think I’m going to tell you anything.” Eiji shrieked, yanking his head down. The man only held on tighter, nails clasped around his hair. A tear slowly rolled down Eiji’s cheek as he gnawed his teeth together, feeling the strands of hair being plucked from his scalp from how roughly this man was tugging.

“Not talking, then?” He answered, pushing his head away. “Fine. Pick him back up. We’ll get Ash to come to us.” 

Eiji landed face first into the snow, restraining the urge to sob. He was quickly picked up, and before even having time to scream for help again, his mouth was already wrapped in tape and he was tossed into the backseat of a van, not being able to process what had just happened. He lay on the floor of the dirty caravan, panting heavily.

_ This is real. This is happening right now. _

_ I might be killed. _

_ Mr. Ibe, _

_ Shorter, _

_ Ash. . _

_I. _ _. .don’t want to die._

______________________

  
  


A pair of jet black eyes peeked out from behind the music hall’s front walls, watching as the van drove away quickly. As the car moved out of sight, the person stepped closer into the opening and kneeled down to pick up a stray high top sneaker. 

“So Ash is here, huh?”

“No wonder Shorter left so quickly.” They spoke, taking a bag from their shoulders and tossing the shoe inside. “My, my. . .what a situation we have on our hands.”

The individual pulled out their cell phone and ran out from the alleyway back to a group of men all huddled behind the rotating doors of the music hall. 

“Boss,” One of the men mumbled, holding up a camera. “We found this here too.” 

“It was definitely Arthur,” A taller man in a red vest and black turtleneck spoke. “Ash is an imbecile. For the prized possession of a filthy old man, that guy should’ve thought his plan out better instead of putting that kid at risk like that.” 

“Can it, Lao.” The person with the black eyes snapped. A young boy, not much over the age of 16, with midnight vixen colored hair, and dark black eyes stood in front of men who were much taller than him, yet he had complete control of them. The boy reached out for the camera, looking at it curiously and pressing the red button at the top. It clicked, a light at the top of the camera flashing quickly. 

“Woah, wicked.” The boy gaped in awe. “This must be that kid’s too.” 

Lao, the man who had spoken to the boy earlier, cleared his throat. He grabbed the young boy’s jacket sleeve and tugged him aside. 

The boy tilted his head and glared at the huge hand on his arm.

“Let go, damnit, I had a lead on this!” 

“Sing,” He chastised. “That kid is probably going to be dead by the time we get this intel to Shorter. He’s with a convict too, you’re not just going to put your life on the line like that, you idiot!” 

Sing quickly shook Lao away from him and stepped back. 

“Quit it already. You’re always so protective and it’s annoying. I’m getting this to Shorter. Whoever that kid is, he doesn’t deserve what Arthur’s gonna do to him! He’s tortured us enough. I’m not letting him do that to Shorter or anyone else too.” He hissed. 

Sing walked away, ignoring the rest of the taller man’s words and rounded up the group of men beside the music hall. 

“Listen up. We have enough intel here to tell that Shorter is most likely with Ash. I want all of you fanned out around this area sweeping up as much information as you can find about that guy Arthur took. We don’t rest until we find his location, got it?” He pressed. “We’ve been on Earth a couple of times, so I doubt you guys’ll need explanation on cell phones. Now, let's move.” 

After hearing the orders given to them, every man in the area distengled from their huddle and ran towards their given directions. 

Sing stood still, taking a deep breath. Lao watched behind him. 

“You’re making a mistake here, Sing.” He warned.

Sing grit his teeth together. 

“I said _ everyone _fan out. Including you, Lao. I get we’re brothers, but I don’t need you on my back all the time. For once, just leave me alone, goddamnit!” He screamed, jabbing his finger at Lao tetchily. 

Lao didn’t budge much, but he did look a bit shocked to hear the boy scream at him like that. His face contorted into a scowl and he reached into his left pocket for his phone. 

“I’m only heeding you, Sing. Ash is a problem with a capital ‘P’. You shouldn’t involve yourself in that guy’s life.”

Sing’s eyes pierced right through him. He knew that meant ‘leave before I kick you in the balls’. Lao sighed deeply, pulling his phone up to his ear and running off in the opposite route. Sing was finally left in silence, without having to hear Lao’s grinding voice. He exhaled calmly and dusted his hands off.

“Don’t die on me, dude.” He mumbled, grasping the camera in his hands tightly. He needed to find Shorter.

“We’re all gonna save you, I promise!” He howled with determination into the cold air.

Sing picked up his phone and ran West.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FINALLY BACK LOL
> 
> I'm super sorry for the hiatus, my dears, I've been super busy and I hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas and New Years, Demon Slayer has taken over all my time!
> 
> Anyways, I just HAD to introduce Sing. I absolutely love him and couldn't wait to start writing about him, so I tried my best to sort of squeeze his character in as best as I could in a few lines before I moved back to our main character. I hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> Just be praying for poor Eiji,,
> 
> Let's hope Ash finds him in time! <3


End file.
